King of Small Shimaron
by LaChoy
Summary: Eight small stories about Saralegui, King of Small Shimaron. Loneliness, selfishness, and power all rolled into one.


**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, including the lyrics used.**

* * *

_**No wonder there's panic in this industry. I mean please...do you want a piece of me?**_

Sara loved how no matter where he went, he was always the favorite topic of everybody's conversations. It didn't matter what he did or didn't do, people couldn't help but talk about him.

'_Oh, did you see King Saralegui? He's so handsome!_'

'_He is, isn't he? But he seems so cold and distant_.'

'_You think so? I think he seems _charming.'

It didn't matter if people thought he was ugly or beautiful, rude or sweet; what mattered was that they talked about him. He loved the spotlight. He loved the attention. After all, it meant they noticed him and that he had obviously left some kind of impression on them.

They could think whatever they wanted about him, as long as they just kept talking.

----

_**This wounded body doesn't have a time or place to rest. However, battling motivations raise this spirit.**_

Perhaps he had enough power to some, but to himself, he did not have nearly enough. He needed more and more until people saw what an incredible king he was and they would bow down to him.

And maybe that was why he liked Yuuri. Yuuri held so much power and he wanted it, _needed_ it. With Yuuri, his dreams could become a reality and he would be remembered as Small Shimaron's greatest king.

As he watched Yuuri destroy Big Shimaron's ships, he felt his blood racing and the oxygen in his body seeming to just disappear from the excitement he felt. This moment was the moment he had been looking forward to since he had first decided to be a great king.

It didn't matter what it had taken to get it.

----

_**My heart could take a chance but my two feet can't find a way**_

Everybody else in the room looked happy. Laughing as they danced with their partners all around the room.

Everybody wanted to dance with him. Everybody. He wasn't surprised. Since he had turned thirteen, everybody seemed to want him.

And he just didn't want to dance.

Person after person kept asking him. Shy girls and boys with adorable blushes brushed against their cheeks he said no to. Confident men and women that had that experienced twinkle in their eye he said no to. Everybody he said no to. It didn't matter who they were.

He frowned and looked at his father, who watched the ball from his seat on his throne. He smiled as somebody told him a joke and Sara idly wondered what the joke he had just heard had been about. He wouldn't ever know. His father would never tell him anything.

"Prince Saralegui?"

Sara blinked and saw a beautiful girl smiling at him. With dark brown hair and green eyes that shone with good nature.

"Would you care to have a dance with me?"

Sara looked away and shook his head.

"No, thank you. I don't feel like dancing."

----

_**Despite the harm you've done, you swallowed your rejection well. Amplified. Sing your song alone. Trace your footsteps home.**_

His father was dying now. His breathing was ragged and Sara knew the man was in no pain, but it did seem as if he was. He coldly watched on as his eyes kept fluttering and his chest kept moving up and down harshly.

"Sa-Sar--…"

Was that his name he was trying to say? Was his father actually trying to talk to him?

"Yes, Father?"

King Gilbert's head turned to him and his eyes looked so dull. His face was sunken in and he looked ready to die.

Sara couldn't find it in him to really care.

"You-you…"

"I what, Father?" Sara asked calmly, noticing himself how detached he sounded. Should he have been sad?

"I…I'm…I'm…s--"

But whatever his father had been ready to say was never said. And still, Sara did not care that his father's words were an incomplete sentence to him. They could have been the meaning of life for all Sara cared. It wasn't as if they really mattered because only one thing mattered now:

He was now King Saralegui of Small Shimaron.

----

_**"I don't need to be 'forced!'" Maybe I'm bluffing? I'm always searching for someone in my heart.**_

It was a cold day and the window was blowing his hair, making the locks fly around him, but he hardly noticed. He didn't notice the goose bumps on his skin or how he was slightly shivering.

It wasn't as if you really needed warmth.

It wasn't as if cold days really mattered.

It didn't really matter he had nobody, did it? It wasn't as if somebody like a friend was important. It wasn't as if you really needed anybody.

He wondered if anybody had realized he was gone. Maybe the maids had, but they were just servants. Did his father? Most likely not. His father was too busy for him and Sara was sure his father didn't care about him anyway.

But that didn't really matter, did it? None of it mattered.

His thoughts went back to the boys he had seen chasing each other, giggling and having fun. He had seen them when he had gone through the town for his weekly outing. It had looked fun and made him wonder what it would be like to have fun like that. What it would be like to have a friend.

But he would probably never have a friend. At least a real one like those boys had each other. Like how those maids acted like a mother, but they weren't real mothers.

So none of it mattered.

And his loneliness would not tell him otherwise.

----

_**Yeah, you've got to live for your own…**_

Some people would call him selfish if they knew how he truly thought. That was fine because while they saw him as selfish, he saw himself as smart. Maybe living for others was noble, but to Sara, it was foolish. The people he had seen in all his life were not really worth every second of his life or worthy of every thought that ever entered his mind. The people he had met had never come close to mattering so much. After all, could he rely on them?

Everything he did was for himself and that way, he knew he could always rely on himself because he had his best interests in heart after all. He could never hurt or betray himself, could he?

So if anybody ever thought of him as selfish, it was fine. They would learn why being selfish was better than being selfless.

----

_**The King of Kings. There is only one.**_

Gerald had thought he could get away with what he had done? It was laughable. Nobody would ever get away with trying to betray him. Sara wouldn't allow it.

There were various things he could make the man do. Have him torture himself was one. He could have easily made him gouge out his own eyes or cut the most interesting little things into skin until he finally bled to death. Possibly make him do more degrading things. Things that would make him go insane in the end.

Sara liked to believe he had much more class than that and so he made sure to keep his annoyance in check and he still had use for Gerald anyway.

But Gerald would learn exactly what happened when you were disloyal to your king.

----

_**Past uncertainties combine, bringing tears to sleepless eyes. Memory runs the course of time.**_

It didn't hit him until he forgave Berias that maybe he was living in the past. The idea had never crossed his mind, but when Berias had confessed everything to him, and Sara had heard about his father, that Sara wondered if it was just time to let it all go. His father was gone and constantly thinking about him and what he had done would never bring him peace of mind. It would only continue to hurt and depress him.

And he wasn't alone anymore. He had his kingdom, he had Berias, and…

Yuuri was smiling at him, seeming so happy that he had forgiven Berias.

And now he had somebody who was actually liked him and wanted to be his friend.

What did the past matter anymore?

* * *

**Notes:** Sara will not leave me alone. He is a fascinating character, so I suppose it's okay. I do have to wonder, though, if anybody can figure out what songs I used? Two are recognizable. Want to take a guess?


End file.
